Cody D. Buni
Cody D. Buni is a GMod Animator who also creates a plethora of other content. Timeline *'2014 -' He joins YouTube with the username "AzoreanOriole". He makes his first GMod late that year, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOvczWuKMKU Freddy's Old Spice Commercial]. *'2015 -' AzoreanOriole changes his username to "CodePurple." In this year he also experiments with Smexual videos and Source Filmmaker (which stopped working one day after its first use). He hosts a collab, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLkMM7YwLCQ The Insurance Fraud Collab]. Late into the year he also begins using SMH. *'2017 -' CodePurple changes his name to "Cody D. Buni." *'2019 - '''Due to his health concerns, losing motivation and real life getting in the way, Cody D. Buni has become less active while working on GMod content. Collabs Joined *[[The Television Collab|''The Television Collab]] by Erdamon the Owl Sniper *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGGYvLc1SQY&t=105s The Five Nights at Freddy's Collab] by Luke Salmen *''MeeM Collab'' 2 by xrop yorp (Unavailable) *''Golden Sword Collab 3'' by Inspector Heavy (Unavailable) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUkIxIkd3_Q The Psychotic Collab] by psych0tv *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2XbPrv-bUU The Package Collab ] by Rkp102 *''Cooking Collab 2'' by Inspector Heavy (Unavailable) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7jjSengHNA Mariopalooza Collab] by Omegamario89 *''Heavy Dares Collab'' by XtremeTerminator4 (Unavailable) *''Magic Collab'' by XtremeTerminator4 (Unavailable) *''The Tri-Tri Sacrifices Collab'' by Triton (Unavailable) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upj6VYnYmEc&t=373s Cooking Collab 3] by Hoovy Tube *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MGMURrTwETY The Gmod Castle Calamity 4] by Alpha Swan *''Steal that Box Collab'' by White-bear (Unavailable) *''The Canal Gmod Collab'' by Weegeetnik * The Kick Yourself Collab by Saow *''WHATS IN THE BAWX Collab'' by ugotaphonenumber (Failed) *''DoucheSpoi's Map Tour Collab'' by WaailsCleanTrash *''Flashbang Collab by Cruzi'' (Unavailable) *''20 Second Collab!'' by Payton Tate *''Television Collab 2: The Resurrection'' by Erdamon the Owl Sniper (Failed) *''Scout Is Delicious 10 Year Anniversary Collab'' by ARMaster Collabs Hosted *''The Bonnie Collab'' *''The Insurance Fraud Collab'' (Cancelled) *''The Petition Collab'' (Cancelled) *''The Worst GMod Animation Collab''' *''The Vib-Ribbon 20th Anniversary Collab ''(Unfinished) Trivia * As in 2018, Cody D. Buni had '''four previous usernames: NitroDude11 (Named after his ROBLOX account before retiring), AzoreanOriole, CodePurple (which was then changed into CodyPurple regarding the animator's name being mispronounced without a hard E sound) and Usagiplex (ended up being discarded quickly for being unoriginal). * According to Cody after leaving the FNAF community, he admitted that he felt really uncomfortable about his animations regarding the questionable content being featured in the said videos. * He was originally voiced by Microsoft Mike (via the Speakonia text-to-speech program) during his appearances in certain animations until late 2019, where the voice got replaced by Oddcast Daniel UK. Meanwhile in 2017, he made a voice reveal (with a thick Azorean Portuguese accent) and announced the extended deadline for his 9th Q&A. * Some of his videos may contain earrape. * He's very fond of electronic and industrial music artists such as Aphex Twin, Plump DJs, U96, Sasha, Hybrid, Elite Force, Future Sound of London, Fluke and recently, Nine Inch Nails. * His favorite fictional character was Bonnie The Bunny prior to his discovery of Vibri from Vib-Ribbon. * Cody's GMod-sona went to various changes throughout the years. First, he was an EDF Soldier from Duke Nukem Forever wearing the Copper's Hard Top. Then, it got replaced by Jacket from Hotline Miami wearing the Biker's helmet. Next, a Bonnie The Bunny recolor (hence the phonetic name "Cody D. Buni"). And finally, he switched over to a Vibri from Vib-Ribbon-esque character with large, bulging eyes and wearing the Crosslinker's Coil (also referring it as "Creepy Vibri" or "Cripri" due to it's eerie nature). Category:GModder Category:SMH or HAT